


I'm Coming Home

by Medium_Range_Trash



Series: Love Is The Most Powerful Emotion [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: An AU rewrite of the ending of season 3, where the night in Nanda Parbat had some unintended consequences........





	

It has been two years, four months, eighteen days and fourteen hours (not that she’s counting) since she had last been in Oliver’s arms when she got the text.

 

_From Nyssa: Abandoned Glades Train Station. Please come._

 

A phone call to Digg confirms he got the same text, as did Thea and Laurel. She unlocks the door of her town house, noting the unusual quiet. Pausing for a moment to reassure herself that this silence would remain undisturbed, she bolts the door and leaves for the train station in question.

 

When she gets there, Digg, Thea, Roy and Laurel are waiting. None of them received any contact from Nyssa beyond that simple text, so they wait.

 

Her phone suddenly pings an alert. Everyone recognises the tone immediately- it’s the Oliver alert. Digg reaches for his phone, preparing to call Lyla as Felicity checks the alert.

 

It’s a video, from the CCTV outside Smoak Tech. Oliver stands behind a pillar to the side of the main gate, watching her among the small crowd of her friends. She’s at the very back, deep in discussion with Curtis. He appears to make a move to attract her attention, to call out her name, but thinks better of it and slinks off to the shadows.

 

“Miss Smoak,” Nyssa calls out, drawing the attention of the group.

 

“I have someone here who wishes to speak with you.”

 

“Who?” Felicity asks, cautious.

 

Oliver steps out from the shadows behind Nyssa. Felicity stands stock still for what feels like an eternity (which in reality was probably only a split second), then she’s running and crashing into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and clutching him to her, tears flowing down her face.

 

_He’s alive. He’s okay_.

 

He moves out of her arms, but reaches down and takes her hand and entwines their fingers.

 

He greets the rest of the group, smiling fondly when Laurel tells him about the campaign to save Roy and her relationship with Lisa and Cisco in Central, and hugging Thea when she shows him her engagement and wedding rings.

 

After they let go of their long hug, Digg asks him “We thought you were dead, Oliver. What happened?”

 

“Came close quite a few times,” he replies ruefully, titling his head up to show them a faded but nasty scar right across his neck, too close to his jugular for comfort. Felicity tenses.

 

He and Nyssa then tell their story. Oliver trained with Ra’s, all the while secretly forming plans for a coup d'état against the so-called ‘Head of the Demon’. He started talking to League members, attempting to convince them of Nyssa’s right to rule. Nyssa did the same with members on far-off missions, and slowly they built a power base in the League.

 

Four months later, at Oliver and Nyssa’s wedding, they launched their attack. The battle was long and bloody, but by the time the morning rolls around, Nanda Parbat was theirs.

 

Ra’s had maybe one or two hundred men to his name and seemed defeated, until he acquired an ally in Damien Dahrk. The two men combined their forces, and began an all-out war against Oliver and Nyssa’s League.

 

Two years later, the war was over. Nyssa disbanded the League, and she and Oliver spent the last eighteen days crossing the small amount of final resistance off the list.

 

After his story is over, Felicity decides to ask him a question.

 

“Can you come home with me? I have something to show you”

 

All through the drive home, he holds her hand, smiling at her. She still can’t get over the fact that he’s _home_ with her.

 

She guides him by the hand to the guest room of her townhouse. Asking him to wait in the doorway, she walks to the bed and retrieves Ellie, the toddler snuggling into her shoulder, fast asleep.

 

The initial search for Oliver was so intense that it wasn’t until three months along that she even started noticing the symptoms.

 

The night has prevented him from seeing the pictures adorning the walls. Suddenly, Felicity starts crying, prompting to Oliver cross the room and swoop her into his arms, taking Ellie from her and pull her firmly against his chest, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Is she…?” He asks, tentatively.

 

“Yours, yes,” Unbeknownst to the woman with her face buried in his chest, Oliver sheds tears.

 

Neither knows what happens from then. The next thing Felicity remembers is waking up to Ellie sitting on Oliver’s stomach, hands buried in his stubble, whispering “dada” over and over again, with Oliver carrying a smile strong enough to outshine the sun.


End file.
